Paw Patrol Meets Minecraft Chapter 6
A while later, the group arrived at the Order Empire’s home base and were greeted by the other troops and people that were living there. Person 1: THE ORDER HAS RETURNED! Soldier 1: With newcomers. Zack: SWORD, LOWER THE GATES! Sword: YES, SIR! The gates were then lowered and the whole group went inside and almost immediately the gates closed right behind them. Zack: Here we are. Rocky: Whoa… this place is huge. Chase: It’s almost like this place was a palace itself. Zack: Come along guys, this way. Zack then leads Ryder and his team towards their meeting hall. Ryder: Where are we going? Zack: We are going to our meeting hall to talk about this situation. Ryder: Oh… I see. Just then Mayor Humdinger regained consciousness and he was shocked at what he was seeing. Mayor Humdinger: What? Where… where am I? Zack: Ryder… I think your friend is awake. Mayor Humdinger: WHAT WHO ARE YOU?! AND WHERE AM I??!! Ryder: It’s okay Mayor Humdinger, everyone is here. Mayor Humdinger: *looks around and is relieved* Okay… so what are we doing here? Ryder: I’ll explain that later but first, we will have to explain our situation. Mayor Humdinger: With who? Ryder: You’ll see. Zack: Its time my friends. Zack then led the group into a large hall filled with lights, six seats and with four people sitting on it. Zack: Here we are. You all will stand on the center plate. Ryder: Wait… where are you going? Zack: I have to head up there where all the leaders or so called generals of the Order. Ryder: Okay… Zack then heads to the top of the meeting hall and went to his seat and took his place. Zack: Are we all here? General 1: Not all of us. General 2: One’s still missing. Zack: *sigh* Never mind then, I will just introduce you to our guests and them to you. General 1: Seems reasonable. Zack: TODAY WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST, HIS NAME IS RYDER AND HE HAS BROUGHT HIS GROUP WITH US TO DISCUSS ABOUT THE CURRENT SITIUATION THAT WE ARE FACING! General 2: Well then greetings Ryder. Tell us about your group. Ryder: Okay, my group is called the Paw Patrol and we help others in need in Adventure Bay when they need it. General 3: Introduce them to us please. Ryder: First we have Chase, the first member of the Paw Patrol. General 1: What does he do? Ryder: He is a police pup and… Chase: I help others in need of help in Adventure Bay. Ryder: Yea. General 2: Uh… Zack, talking puppies? Zack: Yea… General 1: Who else do we have? Ryder: Then we also have Rubble the construction pup, Rocky the eco pup, Zuma the water pup, Marshall the fire-fighting pup, Skye the air pup and Everest the snow pup. General 1: An interesting team. General 2: Zack, I think that we should start first. Zack: Agreed. Today we have gathered to discuss about an important issu… Just then the door opened and in stepped in another general. General 4: Sorry I’m late guys… I had to deal with some issues. General 2: Please don’t tell me that it is about you slipping on a wet floor and almost falling out of the base again. General 4: Yea… sort off. Zack: About time Sword, we were just about to begin. Sword: What’s the purpose of this meeting anyways? Zack: Well it’s about them. *points to Ryder and the pups* Sword: Oh, okay. *walks to Ryder* hey guy’s name’s Swor… Zack: You will have plenty of time to talk to them after this meeting. Right now, please take your seat. Sword: Ok sure. Sword then walks to his seat and then the meeting began. Zack: There is an issue that we all are facing today. General 3: And what is that? Zack: We have a monster problem. Sword: You mean the monsters that continuously attack us during the night? Zack: Yes. Sword: Those things whatever they are must be stopped. Zack: Agreed. General 3: Then why are they here today? *points to Ryder and the pups* Zack: They apparently have faced the same problem as us but worse. Sword: Oh, no not them. General 1: What happened? Zack: I didn’t find out. Ryder, can you please tell us what happened? Ryder doesn’t reply but lowers his head. Sword: *whispers to Zack* Let me try. *turns to Ryder* Ryder, we can help you but we need the information. Rest assured we are facing the same problem. Ryder: *looks at Sword* Alright, I will tell you but only once. It all started when I bought a new PC from the shop… Sword: Carry on. Ryder: Then I installed a game called Minecraft on it. Zack: What’s that? Ryder: You will know soon. Then I let the pups play on it the next day but then something went wrong and the PC exploded and making the screen go black and I thought that all was lost but when I took it to the Mechanic the next day, he said that it was fine and that nothing was wrong with it. Zack: That’s too good to be true. Ryder: Yes, it was. The next night when I was just about to head off to bed, I heard a rustle in the trees nearby. Then I went to check what was there when a zombie jumped out at me. Sword: A zombie? Ryder: Yea… wait, you don’t know? Zack: Well… of course not, we only just encountered them. Ryder: Oh… General 2: These zombies he talks about, I think he is referring to those creatures that walk with their hands outstretched. Ryder: Yes! That’s it. Zack: Tell us more about these monsters. Ryder: Well… okay. The meeting continued until Ryder finished telling all about what happened and about the monsters, then Zack showed them to their room in where they would be resting until Adventure Bay is restored. Skye: This is a nice room. Chase: I agree, the lighting and the beds are in such a good quality. Ryder: I see that you like it here pups. Zuma: You bet we do. Rocky: This place is nice and all but… *sighs* I miss Adventure Bay and the Lookout. Ryder: Zack and the others are working on a solution to solve the issue, then we can all go back home. Marshall: I just hope that it is quick. Everest: Where’s Mayor Humdinger? Ryder: He and the kittens are resting in another room. Everest: Oh, okay then. Just then Sword walks in. Sword: I see you guys are having a nice time. Ryder: You can say that again. Sword: There has been a slight change of plans. Ryder: Oh… Sword: Our scouts report that the monster army is sort of… smarter now. Ryder: Wait what? Sword: Instead of the monsters just moving around blindly, they now seem to be moving in groups and peering into trees and bushes as though they are looking for something. Ryder: Monsters don’t do that. Sword: Then… they must have a leader guiding them. Ryder: But what leader do you think would guide them? Sword: I’m not so sure, do you? Ryder: Well… did the group have endermen included. Sword: Well yes, why? Ryder: Then it can’t be him. Sword: Who? Ryder: Another monster. Sword: Oh. The pups noticed the conversation and moves towards them. Marshall: Hey Sword! Sword: Oh, hi pups, how’s the room? Zuma: It’s great! Sword: Happy you like it. Rocky: But what’s the change of plans? Sword: Oh yes, we decided to move towards west instead to get away from the monsters that are slowly closing in. Rubble: So, there’s no going back now is there? Sword: Yea. How about getting you pups and Ryder something to eat and drink. Chase: Sure, thanks Sword! Sword: *smiles* Skye: I like Sword. Chase: *shocked* YOU LIKE SWORD?! Skye: No, I meant as in character. Chase: *relieved* Oh… Just then Sword returns. Sword: I’m back. Zuma: That was fast. Sword: I know right. Ryder: Thanks, Sword. Sword: No problem Ryder. Ryder: What’s in the big box you are carrying? Sword: All the food and drinks you all need. *opens the box* Here you all are, orange juice for all of you. Zuma: I love orange juice! Sword: *smiles* Then there are burgers. Rubble: Cool. Sword: And finally, something that I would like to call… pup treats. *holds out a huge box of colorful bone-shaped dog biscuits* Chase: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Skye: Those are my favorite treats. Marshall: I didn’t know that the Order had these. Sword: They are not the Order’s, their mine. Rocky: You had a pup? Sword: Once… Skye: Where is he or she now? Sword: He’s… gone. Ryder: Oh no. Chase: That’s sad. Sword: Yea… he was just a pup when he died. Marshall: No… Ryder: What happened? Sword: Here is what happened… Hope you guys enjoy chapter 6 of this epic story, Chapter 7 coming soon till then peace out. :)